The Chosen Aura of Kanto
by Zarathos' chain
Summary: this is my version of Pokémon the anime and there will be some parts of the game included Ash is smarter He is the Chosen One can use Aura though He doesn't know it yet, also He will get a few legendaries He will learn from his past This will be an Ash/Cynthia Rayshipping story. Ash will catch more pokemon the same pokemon and keep some that he released
1. prologue

**The Aura of Kanto**

Ok so this is going to be a little short since I can't decide what second Pokémon to give Ash to start with. this is the start of his journey through Kanto all over again similar in some ways to some of my favorite Pokémon fanfics like Sinnoh Revamped, and the Chosen One's Journey among several others so just a bit of recognition to Analon and Dragonwolf12 and the other authors that I favorite for Pokémon. So this will be the prologue of the story and since I can't seem to decide what second Pokémon to give Ash I will put up a poll after this so please vote the choices are all Pokémon that can be found easily, aren't too powerful to start but can become really strong. Oh and this will be Ash/Cynthia cause I like rayshipping so you don't like sorry. Also since I haven't got Pokémon X and Y don't expect too much kalos region stuff yet I will definitely include the Pokémon but mega evolution and other things I don't know yet if you want it included that bad PM me explaining it so yeah I think this is a long enough intro…

_Prologue_

It was another beautiful, sunny, peaceful day in the small town of Pallet in the Kanto region. We see an eight year old Ash Ketchum running around playing tag with the Pokémon on Professor Oak's ranch. He is currently chasing a small blue nidoran through the trees.

"Ash it's time to go home!" his mother Delia hollered.

"Ok just a second!" he shouted back. "Good-bye I'll see you later." Ash said to the nidoran before he ran off to the lab to meet his mom.

_A little bit later at the Ketchum Residence_

"Huh what's this?" Delia asked herself as she lifter the package. It was then that she saw it was for Ash and who it is form.

"Ash honey come here you got a package!" she yelled up the stairs.

"What is it? Who is it from?" he asked rapidly as he ran down the stairs eager to see what it was.

"I don't know what it is just that it is for you and from your father." She told her hyper son.

"It's from Dad! Awesome I can't wait to see what it is!" Ash exclaimed as he tore open the package.

You see Ash's father had decided to continue his journey instead of settle down with his at the time pregnant wife. So other than birthdays calls and cards Ash didn't really know his father that well. When he saw what was inside his eyes got as big as saucers. He reverently pulled out two egg incubators. There was a blue and black egg though it was primarily blue. And another egg. (This is where the poll comes into play duh!)

"Dear Ash I know you will start your own journey in a few short years. So I thought you could make the most use out of these they are from some of my Pokémon. Take great care of them, when they hatch they will be your best friends. Sincerely your Father." Was written on a card attached to the top of one of the incubators.

"Wow, thanks Dad where ever you are." Ash said while looking at the ceiling holding one of the incubators.

Delia smiled at her son and at the fact that her husband was at least there for them in some way. "Ok Mr. Pokémon Master time for dinner so go wash up."

Ash nodded still staring at the two eggs on the coffee table.

**A/N: ok I know it's not the most exciting of beginnings but I really can't decide what other pokemon should hatch from the other egg. Incase you haven't guessed yes the first egg is a riolu. Now I wanted to give ash a pokemon that isn't particularly strong to start with but will become stronger with time. So please pm me or vote on the poll or in reviews which pokemon you think it should be **


	2. Chapter 1

**Aura of Kanto chapter one**

A/N: ok the poll ended in a tie so I flipped a coin so you will have to wait and see how it turned out. There won't be a lot of action in this chapter it will be more of Ash getting prepared so I'm sorry but the actual journey should start soon. So without further ado.

_Previously: _Ash received two eggs and a letter from his dad, who was continuing his journey somewhere.

This time we find Ash sitting on his bed polishing the eggs with a rag. He finishes with them then gently slides them back into their incubators.

"I can't wait to see what you guys will hatch into, I'm so excited and even more so for my journey when you guys can come along!" Ash all but squealed. He then left to go down to dinner.

"I know you're excited about your gifts Ash, but don't you think that you should ask Professor Oak for some help in how to take care of them?" Delia asked.

"I never thought of that but, yea he could help me out a lot." Ash said after a little bit of thought.

"Why don't you go ask him tomorrow after breakfast?" Delia suggested.

"I will, and maybe he can tell me what will hatch from the eggs." Ash said now hyper and impatient for tomorrow. They finished their dinner and watched TV together on the couch before going to bed.

_The next day:_

_Knock knock_ "Hey Professor Oak are you there?" Ash called out. He was about to knock again when the door opened to reveal an older gentleman in a red shirt, tan pants, and a lab coat.

"Oh good morning Ash, what can I do for you?" he asked the energetic young man.

"I got these two eggs from my father in the mail yesterday I was wondering if you could tell me what they will hatch into, and how to properly take care of them?" answered Ash as he pulled the two incubators from his backpack

"Of course I will help you with them any way I can they are very interesting eggs, since I have never seen this one before." Oak said as he gestured to one of the eggs. (Yes it is the one that was voted on.) They walk into the main lab, and Ash sets the incubators down on the counter.

After closely examining the two eggs Oak says, "Well Ash you are doing a wonderful job with these two, just continue to polish them, make sure they get lots of sun, and on occasion talk to them it helps speed up the process." He turned around to see the excited expression on Ash's face "unfortunately I can't tell you what they will hatch into that is Professor Elm's specialty and he is unfortunately not at his lab for another couple weeks."

"Aww man I'm so excited and curious about them, but I guess that just means I will have to take extra good care of them so that they hatch sooner." Ash said with a determined look.

"Was there anything else you needed Ash?" the Professor asked.

"No, thank you for all your help though Professor!" a cheerful Ash shouted as he ran out the door on his way home.

_A few weeks later at the Ketchum house _

(I'm having counting all the time it took them to arrive in the mail, so yes the eggs are hatching.)

Ash is sitting on his couch polishing the blue and brown egg, (bet you know what Pokémon it is now huh) when it started glowing. The blue and black one that was still in its incubator started glowing at the same time. He quickly removed them from the incubators, and placed them on pillows on top of the coffee table. While his mother quickly left the room so that the new Pokémon would imprint on Ash and not her. The glowing receded and there were his two new Pokémon. One of them resembled a little jackal with a black mask similar to a raccoon with these tear drop shaped appendages near his ears, with little bumps on the back of his paws. The other was similar to a statue with light blues, greens and browns. It was the same size as Riolu, and had a weird symbol on its chest.

"Rio . . . Gole" they cried as they stood up and climbed over to sit with Ash, whose eyes had gone back to normal after being as big a saucers for the last several minutes. He wrapped an arm around each of them and gave them a hug.

"The Professor did say that you would hatch soon, now we can be the best of friends and prepare to take the Pokémon league by storm. The two Pokémon cheered with him at this, even if they had no idea what that was.

I honestly thought about stopping here but I think I will write a little bit more.

_Several months later_

Ash, Riolu, and Golett are outside training. Ash is doing pushups; Riolu is practicing his bullet punch, and Golett is working on his pound attack. After awhile Ash told them to take a break. He pulled out the pokedex he got from Professor Oak the day after they hatched. He scanned them both.

**Riolu: it see emotions in the form of waves. Ability: **Inner Focus **Moves: foresight, quick attack, blaze kick, force palm, and bullet punch Note: bullet punch and blaze kick are egg moves. **

**Golett: thought to have been made by science of an ancient civilization. Ability: **iron fist **Moves: pound, astonish, fire punch, thunder punch**

Awesome job guys lets be done for the day and go home. They nodded and followed after him.

**A/N:**** Ok I know I made Riolu seem a bit strong to start with but with it being able to learn a lot of egg moves and it being the child of one of his fathers pokemon it should be strong and there were several months of training. With enough time for Golett to learn fire and thunder punch. And yes I will be including Pikachu he just isn't in the story yet. So review or PM me with any suggestions or things you want included. **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Chosen Aura of Kanto chapter 2**

_Previously: _the Eggs hatched into Riolu and Golett. Ash and them trained for several months using the info on the pokedex he got from Professor Oak the day after they hatched.

_Intro: _Ash is now nine years old, he has been training Riolu and Golett for about eight months now.

Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep! "Ugh, stupid alarm clock" Ash grumbles as he gets out of bed and ready for the day. Ever since he got Riolu and Golett, Ash had been spending his mornings differently then he used to. Now he meditates with Riolu for an hour then he leaves for Professor Oak's. In exchange for helping out around the ranch, the professor had been helping Ash learn how to take care of Riolu and Golett, since they were different types and had come from foreign regions. Once the professor thought that Ash new everything he needed and a little bit more about his two Pokémon, he started teaching him about the Kanto region Pokémon. He learned the basics incredibly fast, and had then learned more in-depth things like abilities, move tutoring, how to care for each type, and a little bit of emergency Pokémon medicine. (Nothing major but enough to last till they can get to a Pokémon center.) He had also started to learn how to cook, and proper manners from his mother. He had never been more afraid then the day he asked her to teach him how to cook. She had thought that he no longer liked her cooking after all he had stopped eating like a Snorlax for about a week before he asked. But when he explained why she almost cried over how much her baby was growing up.

Now Ash is on his way to Professor Oak's ranch. Once he walked through the door he headed straight for where the Pokémon's food was kept he then got the bowls and loaded it up onto a cart. His first stop was the lake and river to feed the water Pokémon. Then the forest Pokémon, and then the other Pokémon in the meadow. Once he was done and had returned all the bowls to where they belonged. He made his way to the library. He started reading a book about how some scientists think they could resurrect prehistoric Pokémon from their fossils.

"Man it would be so cool to have a prehistoric Pokémon on my team. Maybe an Aerodactyl, or a Kabutops, or even a Rampardos there are so many amazing Pokémon I want to catch them all!" he exclaimed then thanked God that no one else was in the library. After an hour or so he had finished the book and decided to head back into the main lab area. He saw the professor with a notebook studying something.

"What you looking at Professor?" he asked as he walked up to the professor.

"Whaa, oh it's you Ash give an old man some warning next time a heart attack doesn't sound fun." Joked the professor when he saw who had startled him.

"Sorry professor I didn't mean to scare you, but what are you studying now?" Ash apologized and asked again.

"Oh I'm just studying my notes on how the water type Pokémon behave around each other and how they interact when a human comes by." Answered the professor.

"Ok well do you have a new lesson for me to work on?" Ash inquired.

"No not today you have gotten to where you know everything you need to and a little bit more on your two Pokémon and all the known Pokémon in Kanto.

"Ok Professor I will see you later then." Ash said as he made his way to the door.

_A little bit later at the Ketchum residence_

"Your doing great Golett keep up the good work and you will have ice punch down!" Ash shouted encouragement to his Pokémon while he watched before he walked over to see how Riolu is doing

"Awesome Riolu your force palm is getting even stronger, soon you will be blowing up boulders with ease!" He tells his determined fighting type.

They continue to train when suddenly they hear a cry of pain, they quickly glance at each other, nod, and race off toward the cry. What they find is an Arbok attacking a little Pichu. The Pichu is shivering in freight after it fires another thundershock that does almost nothing to the Arbok. Ash knows he has to do something.

"Quick Riolu use bullet punch, and Golett use astonish!" he yelled out bullet punch hits the middle of the Arbok's crest causing a lot of pain form the super effective attack. Only to recover to be hit by Golett's astonish. Then the Pichu fires another thundershock gaining more confidence with the fact that it has help. This is the final straw for the Arbok who hisses and slithers away to find some other prey.

"Great job guys" Ash cheers for his Pokémon then he remembers the Pichu. He bends down to look him in the eyes and says, "Hey little guy are you okay?"

The Pichu nods before he falls over unconscious. Panicking he scoops him up returns his pokemon and runs for Professor Oak's lab.

_A little while later in the medical area of Professor Oak's lab_

"Pi Chu Pi" the little pokemon wakes up to find itself in a bed in a white room. Then he sees the boy that saved him walk into the room.

"Oh good your awake, how are you feeling Pichu?" Ash asks. Pichu just smiles and nods grateful that he was saved. "Well that good your free to go whenever your ready." Ash says as he opens the door. But Pichu has a different idea he walks toward the door and Ash then jumps up and scampers up Ash's arm to sit on his shoulder. He then nuzzled Ash's cheek.

"I think the little guy wants to stay with you Ash." Professor Oak said as he walked into the room.

"Really? It that what you want Pichu?" Ash asked. He got an enthusiastic nod in response.

"Hey Grandpa how's that Pichu doing!" someone shouted. A few seconds later in walked Gary Oak. He was once Ash's best friend, but once he learned how famous his grandfather was he become arrogant, obnoxious, and an all around jerk. Plus when he found out about Ash already have two pokemon he became jealous too.

"It seems to be just fine now Gary" his grandfather replied.

"Good cause I want it!" Gary demanded.

"I'm sorry Gary, but it seems to want to stay with Ash." His grandfather tried to explain to avoid what he knew was coming.

"But I want it, Ash already has a pokemon two in fact!" whined Gary.

"I am sorry Gary, but if I forced Pichu to go with you it would be unhappy and resent you and probably shock you a lot, so I am trying to protect you." Professor Oak tried to explain again.

"Argghh, it is not fair! I am your grandson not Ash I deserve a Pokemon this early too!" Gary shouts as he storms out of the lab.

"I am sorry about that Ash, maybe it is best if you catch Pichu now and head on home for the day." The professor suggested and handed Ash a pokeball. At this Pichu started to shiver in fear. Ash quickly noticed and asked what was wrong. Pichu pointed at the pokeball and shook its head no.

"Are you afraid of the pokeball?" Ash guessed. He got a nod in response. "Ok then just let me catch you real quick so that no one else can, and I will let you back out real quick, I promise." Seeing the honesty and conviction in Ash's eyes Pichu agreed. Ash tapped Pichu on the head with the pokeball and caught him. Then as promised let him out back on his shoulder. "there we go, well I will see you later professor." Ash said as he made his way to the door. "I won't have a lesson for you for a few days so take a break and train your pokemon and come back on Friday." The professor called out, getting a nod of acknowledgement.

**A/N: Ok so I know I said that I would get to the main story of the journey soon. It should be in the next chapter so I will be setting up a poll up it will be when Ash should learn about his Aura capabilities you can see the options there. Reviews are appreciated because they are good feedback to help me improve as a writer. So please review even if it is a flame to say what is wrong with this story and why you hate it so much. It will be a big help so review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**The Chosen Aura of Kanto chapter 3**

_Previously: _Ash saved a Pichu (canon Pikachu) he caught Pichu much to the anger/jealousy of Gary

_Now: it is the night before the start of Ash's journey so he has been training Pichu for almost a year, and Riolu and Golett for almost 2. Now on with the story!_

We find Ash sitting siting on his bed with his pokemon out watching the elite four match between Agatha and Bruno. "Wow that was awesome how Agatha's Gengar took out Bruno's Onix with a combination of shadow ball and sludge bomb! Ash exclaimed." Only for his mother to yell up at him that it was time for bed or he would be late to meet the professor.

"Okay mom!" Ash hollers back, and then he turns to his pokemon. "Okay guys time to sleep pokeball or not?" Golett and Riolu choose Pokeball knowing that one day they will be too big to sleep in their trainer's room so they might as well get used to sleeping in their pokeballs. Pichu adamantly shakes his head no and jumps on the pillow of the bed causing the others to chuckle at his antics.

_Next morning_

"Tent? Check. Sleeping bag? Check. Matches? Check. Food both pokemon and human? Check. Cooking utensils? Check. Two canteens of water? Check. Clothes? Check. Pokemon medical supplies? Check. Pokedex? Check. Extra pokeballs? Check. Okay I think I got everything I need." Ash says as he double checks everything in his backpack.

"Alright sweeties, off you go to meet the professor." His mom says as she fights back the tears. "I will meet you there before you leave okay so don't rush off without a final goodbye or I will hunt you down and ground you from your journey." She says with a little bit of teasing/seriousness in her voice. Ash just laughs know that she would and that he wouldn't leave without a final goodbye.

"Ok mom I will see you there he shouts as he runs out the door with Pichu on his shoulder, holding on like it was the last bottle of ketchup.

_Later at Professor Oak's Lab_

"Hey professor what's up, why did you want to see me?" Ash asked as he walked through the door of the lab that he had walked through so many times he was going to miss it. Ash wasn't going to come get a starter pokemon since there were four starting trainers and only three starters. So since he already had three pokemon he volunteered to not get one of the Kanto starters.

"Oh I just wanted to give your pokedex and upgrade and wish you good luck on your journey my boy." He explained as he held his hand out for Ash's pokedex. "This will take just a moment Ash." The professor said as he inserted the pokedex into a computer there was a couple of lights flashing and some beeping, and then out popped the pokedex. The professor handed it back to Ash then said, "there now your pokedex has all the extra capabilities that I didn't give you to start with."

"What do you mean professor?" Ash asked confused

"Well Ash you see when I gave you that pokedex I gave you a National Dex. However I didn't give you the TM/HM teacher, map of all regions, a map of where certain pokemon are most likely to be found, banking system, advice for teaching certain moves, and pokemon transporter." Professor Oak listed off while Ash's eyes got bigger with each one especially the last couple.

"Wow Professor Thanks this will be a big help thanks!" Ash exclaimed as he held it gingerly.

"You're welcome Ash, it is only fair Gary and the others got those things too, but only you have a National Dex. Now if I know your mother she is probably starting to wonder if you left without a final good-bye and starting to get ready to hunt you down, so off you go. Good luck and do your best to fill the pokedex."

"I will professor!" Ash shouted while running out the door afraid of what his mother might do for taking this long.

"Ash there you are I thought you forgot, for a while there." His mother said with a relieved look on her face.

"How could I possibly forget you mom!" Ash cries out indignant to try and placate his mom.

"Ok well before you get going here I got this for you." She handed him a wrapped present.

Ash quickly tore of the paper excited to see what it was that she had got him. "Wow a pokegear this is really cool."

"Yes and it comes with a telephone app so call home often ok." His mother said with a pleading tone in her voice.

"Of course mom that why it's so cool, I will always be able to talk to you and you can call me." Ash told his mother trying to stop her from crying and starting a scene.

"Ok young man off with you before I change my mind, I love you, and don't forget to change . . . "she started to say, till Ash cut her off with.

"Mom I know I am more responsible and mature then I was two years ago!" He exclaimed embarrassed.

_Edge of route one and pallet town_

"Well this is it Pichu, you ready?" Ash asked the little mouse on his shoulder.

"Pi chu chu Pi" is the answer he gets with a determined nod.

"Well then let's go!" he yells as he takes off running.

_A little bit later somewhere on Route 1_

"This seems to be a good spot to stop to train, don't you think so Pichu?" Ash says as they step into a clearing he got a nod in response. "Okay then come on out guys!" he exclaimed as he threw his pokeballs in the air releasing Riolu and Golett. "Okay guys we are gonna train some more cause you guys are so close to perfecting those new moves." He got some enthusiastic roars and squeaks in response.

_Around 3:00 in the afternoon in the clearing_

"Awesome job guys I think you have those new moves mastered!" Ash exclaimed as he ended the training session. He pet each of his pokemon on the head as he congratulated them on their progress. He then filled up some bowls and filled them for them to eat after all their hard work. After they had all finished eating, Ash returned Riolu and Golett. Then they set off for Viridian City. "Hmm I looks like it may start to rain Pichu, we should hurry. "

"Pi" Pichu said as he nodded in agreement. So they took off running, to add insult to injury they had run into the territory of a flock a violent Spearow. The Spearow angry at them for being in their territory started to attack them as they ran.

"Ack this isn't gonna work we can't out run them Pichu, we will have to fight them off." Ash said as he turned around.

"Pi" Pichu said as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and got into a fighting stance.

"Golett come out and use your new move!" Ash shouted as he threw a pokeball into the air. Golett emerged and his eyes glowed blue then the gravity intensified and all the Spearow were brought to the ground. "Quick Pichu use thunder wave to paralyze them all!" Pichu jumped and unleashed a wave of electricity. "Great now Golett use thunder punch!" Ash was excited his pokemon were doing great out there, he just wished Pichu had an offensive move to help Golett out. Cause he would tire eventually with all the Spearow. Then suddenly there is a flash of white light when it dies down there is a Pikachu standing were Pichu used to be. Pikachu then unleashed a small bolt of electricity. "Awesome Pikachu you evolved and learned thundershock, keep using thunder punch and thundershock you two." Once most of the Spearow were knocked out or paralyzed Ash recalled Golett with a few words of thanks and praise. Then he and Pikachu ran to escape before the Spearow recovered.

_A while later on the outskirts of Viridian City_

"Man I wish I had a fishing pole so we could get a water type in the family, they would be a big help for the first gym since it's a rock gym." Ash said as he walked beside a river that flowed into Viridian City. When suddenly they hear a scream from up around a bend in the river. Ash and Pikachu glance at each other then take off running in the direction of the scream. What they found surprised them slightly. There was a red head that appeared to have fallen on her back in fright. She was slowly crawling backwards away from the river and the giant Gyarados that had risen from its depths. The Atrocious Pokemon was firing Hyper Beams and thrashing about in its anger, but what made it so angry.

"We have to help her Pikachu quick use **Magnet Rise **then use **thundershock **when you get above until it faints!" Ash commanded his faithful pokemon against the rampaging sea serpent.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he glowed yellow briefly before he flew up into the air above the Gyarados, then with the help of his Lightning Rod ability he absorbed some extra electricity from the storm and unleashed an even bigger thundershock then last time. One wasn't enough to stop the fully evolve water flying type. It turned and fired another Hyper Beam at Pikachu but with the help of Magnet Rise, Pikachu dodged it easily then fired another thundershock at the violent Gyarados, while it was recharging. This one also had the added effect of paralysing the monstrous pokemon. Taking advantage of this Pikachu fired a final thundershock at the pokemon which caused it to faint with most of its body outside the water.

Thinking quickly Ash chucked a pokeball at the downed water/flying type. It absorbed the pokemon in a flash of red and with a few shakes and a ping Ash caught his first water type. Pikachu slowly lowered himself with magnet rise till he was back on his trainer's shoulder. Ash walked up to the shaking girl and asked if she was ok.

"Yea Yea I'm fine thanks to you and your Pikachu." She replied as she got up on slightly still shaky legs. She then turned and saw that her bike had been pretty much obliterated by a Hyper Beam. "Aww my bike this sucks that was brand new and now I will have to walk." She complained.

"Well im on my way to Viridian so you can come with, if you want." Ash offered.

"Thanks it would be nice to travel with someone and not be alone all the time." She answered. "Oh and my name is Misty Waterflower, what's yours?" she introduced herself.

"My name is Ash Ketchum." He told her, they continued to talk on their way to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City.

**A/N: Ok first I want to apologize for the long delay, but I had some college mid terms and other crap getting in the way. second the reasons it took three thundershocks form Pikachu to defeat Gyarados are Pikachu had just evolved and learned that move so not that powerful yet, also it is thundershock so its not a very powerful move to start with true lightning rod would have boosted it and Gyarados is 4x weak to electricity, but with just learning the move, the fight with the Spearow, the fact that it is a fully evolved, powerful, wild pokemon, and using magnet rise at the same time it took a bit of a toll on how much power was in the attack. And now for the Golett and Riolu their knew moves are gravity and magnet rise respectively. **

**Ash's pokemon and their moves**

**Riolu moves: foresight, quick attack, blaze kick, force palm, bullet punch, magnet rise**

**Golett moves: pound, astonish, thunder punch, fire punch, ice punch, gravity,**

**Pikachu moves: growl, thundershock, nasty plot, reversal, magnet rise**

**Gyarados moves: bite, dragon rage, leer, twister, hyper beam, dragon dance**


End file.
